Comfort and Sorrow
by dramioneromione12
Summary: Hermione witnesses Ron and Lavender's snog; she runs away from everyone, and bumps into someone along the way. "Why do you care?" "Because Granger, even I, Draco Malfoy, hate to see girls cry." *6th year* ONE-SHOT only. Rated T for cursing.


**Comfort and Sorrow- Dramione**

**Summary: Hermione witnesses Ron and Lavender's snog; she runs away from everyone, and bumps into someone along the way. "Why do you care?" "Because Granger, even I, Draco Malfoy, hate to see girls cry." *6th year* ONE-SHOT only.**

The tears escalated down Hermione's now pale cheeks. The ones from earlier had gone and dried, but this was something more than just crying for her. She was heartbroken. Heartbroken to see the man she had fancied for quite sometime snog Lavender Brown, Hogwart's infamous 'slut of the Gryffindor house'.

At least, that was Hermione's nickname for her.

She and Ron had gotten closer during the time at the burrow before Harry had arrived, and she had hoped that he would finally come and ask her to be his girlfriend. But to no help did that do. Yes he had a girlfriend now,but it was Lavender fucking Brown instead of herself; she walked out without looking back, hoping that they have a wonderful life with each other.

Not.

She sniffed, and weeped soundlessly, walking down the steps through her beloved school. The stairs creaked loudly, and she quickened her pace. She had gone alone, and took a different route to get away from Harry who had wanted to follow her and at least help her through it. But she had wanted to be slone, away from everyone.

She whispered her curse words that she would tell Lavender later, when she had bumped into a tall figure; her grunt bellowed through the wizards' chest, and the smooth clear voice fell through the silence.

"What the fuck?"

Hermione knew that voice... Draco Malfoy was following the halls as well! She looked up at his towering figure, and gulped. He looked like a ghost mostly, big black shadowy shapes loosely underneath his sleepy looking eyes; he looked and gave her a menacing glare, which made her even more frightened.

"Granger, you know that it isn't polite to run into people." he spat, the menacing tone groggily running through his vocal cords. Hermione finally noticed it, a tear was running down her eye from the corner, and she started to cry once again.

She knew that Draco would have probably had a fit, and start laughing, but nothing of the sort had happened. Instead, the glare fell off of his face, and turned to sorrow. Not amusement... sorrow. The tears fell down Hermione's cheeks freely, and Draco's thumb came up and brushed them away. In a soft voice, he looked into her eyes and said,

"There's no need to be crying Granger."

She felt herself freeze in place as his thumb pushed away the rest of her unshed tears in the corners of her eyes, and watched through his eyes to see if this was a joke.

It wasn't.

She finally came back into reality, and pulled away from his gaze. Looking down to the floor, she sighed.

"Why do you care?" she spoke darkly, not taking her eyes off of the floor. He shrugged his shoulders, and made the humming sound of the words 'I don't know.' "That's not an answer." she said grimly. Even though Draco was in some mental pain, or even physical, he didn't leave the spot and murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"Because Granger, even I, Draco Malfoy, _hate_ to see girls cry."

She took the courage built in her, and turned to look into his grey eyes again. But instead, she saw pain. Sorrow. Depression. "Why?" she felt herself ask. It sort of slipped out once she had been thinking about his answer, and now she had regretted it. His eyes rolled and he responded.

"Typical Granger, always wanting to know everything," she rolled her eyes as well, and he continued, "You must promise to not tell anyone what I am about to tell you...understand?" she nodded, and he started with his story.

"When I was five, I had lived in a muggle home. Me and my mum were the only ones there...when my father found us. Since we had run away from him, he tortured mother. I watched and pleaded for mercy, but the smirk on my father's face never fell while my mum was convulsing on the floor." Hermione gasped. Draco sighed. "Two years passed by, and we had left the house and gone back to the manor. Father kept using the cruciatus curse on my mother, when she finally had stopped screaming." Hermione breathed when he paused momentarily, "Oh Malfoy..."

"My father told me how to act." he advanced, ignoring Hermione's breathy response, "He taught me to hate muggles and, dare I say it, mudbloods." Hermione winced. " He had told me all this shit about them, and that they are in this case dirty and don't belong. I doubted him for awhile, when he took me to a muggle park." He paused, and then started again. "I played since my father had let me, and met this girl. Her name was Annabelle, beautiful, she was. Silky blonde hair and luscious blue eyes. She was a muggle, and my father had let me go to it for quite some time, when the day came that had ruined my...happiness."

The tears reared up in his eyes, but he held them back. He continued.

"She came up to me, Annabelle. She showed me a flower, and that it was blooming in her hand. She was a witch Granger." he started to sob in his words. "A bloody witch, extrodinary too. But he killed h-h-er." he finished, and the tears fell down his pale cheeks.

Hermione took him in an embrace, wrapping her arms around his bulky chest. He returned it, and felt the wetness from Hermione's tears sink into his robes. He started to rake his fingers through her curls to calm her, but it made her cry even harder; shaking in his chest. But then he had heard footsteps. So he had no choice. He pulled back.

"I think you need to be getting back Granger. Wouldn't want to be caught after hours." he said huskily, looking into her puffy chocolate eyes. She nodded, and turned, leaving Draco behind.

This meeting was a secret between Draco and Hermione, when his father was reported deceased. Draco's heart sang with glee. He needed another run-in with Granger soon.

_**How did you like it? I worked for two hours on this. Just two! WOW!**_

_**Anyways, I really appreaciate it on what you guys are doing.**_

_**That is...reading.**_

_**Hehe.**_

_**Well, gotta go!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Kyra**_


End file.
